Yu Yu Hakusho What If
by black rose of darkness
Summary: What happens when you assign random jobs to the Yu Yu gang? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to those who told me this needed fixing. Well here it is. Hope you enjoy it.

WHAT IF

Announcer :What if the Yu Yu gang was assigned random jobs. They must last a total of seven hours at their job. Can they do it? Find out on this weeks What If! Ok contestants open your papers.

Hiei :I'm a ... preschool teacher! What the .. ! Someone will die.

Kurama :Mailman? This interesting.

Yusuke :Librarian! What the # ?

Kuwabara :Banker?

Keiko: Professional video game tester? I hate video games

Yusuke :trade?

Announcer :Absolutely no trading is allowed. Let's roll. (Three hours have passed) let's see how our contestants are doing.

Hiei :It's nap time. ( kids suddenly stop playing)

Kid :What no nap!

Girl :I want to play more (kids are now yelling and complaining at the same time)

Hiei :Sleep, be quiet, please shut up! ( starts bashing his head against the wall)

Announcer :Poor hiei, (clicks his mouth sympathetically) Now to see Kurama.

Kurama :( gets out of truck holding a package) Here's your package lady.

Old Lady :What you kidnaped my dog. You bad man (wacks him with her purse) you vile, foul, evil ... wait a second, I don't own a dog. Sorry.

Kurama :( rubs head) s'okay , hears your package.

Old Lady :What you think I'm a rat! ( starts wacking him again)

Announcer : (announcer struggles to keep from laughing) Poor Kurama. Alright now we go to Yusuke.

Head Librarian :In a library your supposed to be silent young man.

Yusuke :I HATE LIBRARIES!

Head Librarian :Be Silent ( wacks Yusuke's head with a ruler )

Yusuke :OUCH! (makes rude gestures behind her back)

Announcer :Well it doesn't seem like Yusuke will last much longer either. Now to Kuwabara.

Customer 1 :Sir I would like to cash a check?

Kuwabara :Sure, okay ? How do you do that?

Customer 1 :( looks at him dumbfoundedly) They'll hire anyone these days ( leaves shaking his head)

Kuwabara :( smacks his head against the desk) I hate this job!

Customer 2 : Umm, sir

Kuwabara : Don't talk to me while I'm wallowing in misery.

Announcer :I don't think it's going great for Kuwabara either. Our last contestant is Keiko.

Keiko :(mumbles) My eyes hurt my hands are numb, and I don't even get the point of this game!

Manager :Hey you back to work!

Keiko :(fuming)

Announcer :Well that's all the time we have today. Thank you for tuning into this weeks What If . Who will win? Find out next week.

Thanks for reading. Someone told me this was in script form. I'm sorry about that but I have no idea what that is. Sorry. Please review though Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the sequel to the first What if. I hope you like it.

THE WINNER

Announcer: Welcome back to Yu Yu Hakusho What If! Last time we left, our contestants were ready to quit. Now let's see who will win this week's What If! Remember our contestants ca not use any weapons or spirit attacks.

(Two hours remaining)

Hiei: Time for you to get up.

Kids: Hey we want snacks! Yeah, and read us a story!

Hiei: Hn, I don't do stories.

Kids: (chanting) Story! Story! Story!

Hiei: I quit! I can't stand kids!

(One and a half hours remaining)

Kurama: Lady, please calm down. I was just trying to deliver your mail.

Lady: (has Kurama in a headlock) I don't believe you. Now get off my property!

Kurama: Gladly, let me go! (Mumbles) Your worse than that old hag.

Lady: Now your calling me a hag (whistles and a large dog appears) Sick him boy!

Kurama: I quit, now get me out of this mess!

(One hour remaining)

Yusuke: (sits quietly at the desk)

Head Librarian: Now that's the attitude I like. (Pats him on the shoulder and leaves)

(Yusuke falls on the computer opening the page, How To Sleep With Your Eyes Open)

( Thirty minutes left)

Manager: Your fired!

Kuwabara: Why?

Manager: Would you like an alphabetical list?

Kuwabara: Yes.

Manager: Get out!

(Fifteen minutes left)

Keiko: I can't take this anymore. I quit! ( get's out of chair and falls) I can't even feel my legs! I hate this job!

Announcer: Time's up! And the winner is,... Yusuke Urameshi!

Huh, I actually won. Great! Wha'd I win?

Announcer: An empty potato sack! ( we'll pause a moment while the announcer gets his head handed to him) That concludes this week's What If. Tune in next week. Peace out! (Collapses)

If you liked it please tell me. If you didn't review anyway to tell me what I did wrong. Would someone please tell me what script form is and how to not do it and I won't anymore. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
